


Thoughs Before Bed

by Saphira Navi (ForeverNerdyZeldaFan)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNerdyZeldaFan/pseuds/Saphira%20Navi





	Thoughs Before Bed

Everyone want to be someone. Even if it is bazar and fantastical. Little kids dream of becoming a princesses or superheroes. A cowboy, a unicorn, a dinosaur. There imagination stretchs, coming up with ideas that no adult could ever think of. The innocence and the mind of children is a thing we as humans do our best to protect and nurture. We have stories and myths and legends. We create characters such as the sandman or fairies. As a people, we find value in art and imagination. Ancient caves are decorated with tales of the past, old books full of adventure lay in libraries. Traditions are ingrained in our everyday lives. We value our freedom and individuality, yet, we crave for leaders to guide us. We are so diverse, but we share so many ideals. We love and hate. We cry and laugh. We have the capacity to feel. We have the ability to heal, but we also have the ability to hurt and harm. (beginning to prism??? Work on later )


End file.
